1. Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device and a method for controlling the same, in which a part of a curved area is used as an additional display area of a display area in accordance with a location of a user if a area where image data are displayed includes the curved area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the display related technology, various types of flexible displays have been discussed. Also, a commercialized flexible display has been launched.
However, according to the recent trend, instead of a display device fully based on a flexible display, a display device partially based on a flexible display has been mainly launched due to a technical transition period. In this respect, a display area of the display device may include a partially curved area.
If the display device includes a curved display area, a user located at the front may view only a part without viewing a full display area. Accordingly, if the display device includes a curved display area, a problem occurs in that the full display area cannot be used.
Also, if the display device includes a curved display area, the display area is varied depending on the location of the user. In other words, the display area that may be viewed by the user is varied depending on the location of the user. However, a problem occurs in that the display device may display image data regardless of the location of the user.